B-Nasty
Alexander James Ritchie Barnes (born 10 July 1992), best known by his stage name B-Nasty is an Australian rapper, songwriter and record producer, actor and entrepreneur. B-Nasty has worked with artists such as Bangs, Gerald Walker, DJ Symphony, GZA and Ghostface Killah of Wu-Tang Clan and performed with Lil Eazy-E and DJ Yella of N.W.A and Stonebwoy. 'Biography' '1992–2014: Early life & career beginnings' B-Nasty was born in Middle Swan and was raised with a middle-class background in Midland, Western Australia. He was accepted cross-boundary into Perth Modern School in suburban Subiaco, Western Australia after being accepted into the schools music program for playing classical guitar. Freestyle rapping from his home computer in 2009, B-Nasty started to craft his unique flow with heavy influences from East Coast Rap such as Red Café, Diddy, Jay-Z and Fabolous. He recorded each song of his EP, The Beginning EP one at a time also releasing them one at a time over the years . Whilst in the process of recording the EP at 2PM Records he met Perth sound engineer Erban Terra who recorded, mixed and mastered all of his EP and subsequently coached him. B-Nasty first performed in 2015 at The Civic Hotel, Inglewood, Western Australia. '2015-2016: The End of the Beginning' In November 2015, B-Nasty released his first single Stunt Like Me from his debut album The End of the Beginning. The majority of the album was recorded at Galactix Studio in Burswood, Western Australia. Whilst recording his album, Barnes collaborated with fellow label mate Esha on her debut single Choppa. Barnes had two major features on his album, the first being viral YouTube hip hop artist Bangs, B-Nasty first met Bangs in August 2016 performing at The Flying Scotsman in Mount Lawley on his West Australian leg of the tour after he released a diss track for Jimmy Fallon. They recorded Ayo. The second was Gerald Walker, Barnes met Walker during the Australian leg of his international tour, TARGET World Tour, They recorded 4AM. Neither of the tracks were featured as singles. Leading up to the release of the album, Barnes was invited to perform at Metro City for the ‘Straight Outa Compton’ Tour with Lil Eazy-E and DJ Yella from N.W.A. The album was then released online on the 10th December 2016 and later launched at Jimmy's Den, Northbridge. '2017-present: Wu-Invasion Mixtape Series & New Era' In December 2017, Wu-Tang Clans official tour DJ, DJ Symphony announced in an Instagram post that B-Nasty would be on the Wu-Invasion Mixtape Series: Australian Edition Volume 1 the project was released on the 20th January 2018. during this time Barnes also announced that he was working on his second EP New Era. 'Business ventures' 'Dough Related Productions' In 2015, Barnes co-founded his own independent record label, Dough Related Productions with local Perth DJ, DJ Jaysnbrwn. 'Discography' 'Studio Albums' * The End of the Beginning 'Extended plays' * The Beginning EP * New Era 'Singles' * 2013: 300C * 2015: Stunt Like Me * 2016: Top Floor * 2016: Fresh * 2017: No Time 'Guest appearances' * 2016: "Choppa" - Esha * 2016: "Juice Back (Remix)" - Sirpit * 2018: "Wu-Invasion Mixtape Series: Australian Edition Volume 1" - DJ Symphony (hosted by GZA) * 2018: "Wu-Invasion Mixtape Series: World Edition Volume 1" - DJ Symphony (hosted by Ghostface Killah) * 2018: "Wu-Invasion Mixtape Series: World Edition Volume 2" - DJ Symphony (hosted by Ghostface Killah) * 2019: "Wu-Invasion Mixtape Series: Valentines Day Massacre" - DJ Symphony (hosted by Ghostface Killah) 'Magazines & Features' * Jamsphere Magazine (2015) * Soundlooks (2016) * AMNplify (2017) * The Music (2018) * X-Press Magazine (2018) * scenestr (2018) 'External links' * www.doughrelated.com/artists/b-nasty Category:B-Nasty Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century Australian businesspeople Category:21st-century Australian male actors Category:21st-century Australian musicians Category:Australian businesspeople Category:Australian film actors Category:Australian hip hop musicians Category:Australian male film actors Category:Australian male rappers Category:Australian musicians Category:Australian music industry executives Category:Australian people of Scottish descent Category:Australian people of Welsh descent Category:Australian rappers Category:Australian record producers Category:Australian songwriters Category:Male actors from Perth, Western Australia Category:Musicians from Perth, Western Australia Category:Musicians from Western Australia Category:People from Perth, Western Australia Category:People educated at Perth Modern School Category:Rappers from Perth, Western Australia Category:Wu-Tang Clan affiliates Category:Alternative hip hop musicians Category:Hip Hop Category:Rappers Category:Hip hop record producers